Till Death Do Us Part
by shmo
Summary: one shot for now... it's just a little venting thing i wrote... it's a wedding... and some stuff comes up hehe o come on just read it!


Ok this one isn't supposed 2 b very long. it was just a sweet little one shot I wanted to write. I wanted to write more about the wedding :D hehe cause I just watched "trista and ryan's wedding xyz'd" lol it was so sweet! I couldn't believe that wedding it was amazing! Ne way. I hope u like it. and tell me what u think. or else u are a bad mean person! Lol  
  
"I, Andrew," "I, Andrew,"  
  
The groom looked deep into her eyes, and I could see all his doubts put to rest. He continued to repeat after their pastor.  
  
"Take you Fiona," "Take you Fiona,"  
  
"To be my wife," "To be my wife,"  
  
"To have and to hold," "To have and to hold,"  
  
"From this day forward," "From this day forward,"  
  
They were lost in the moment. The two of them would be together. forever. I could see it! I remember how it felt! To pledge your self to another. How you will always know that above all things they would have each other.  
  
"For better or for worse," "For better or for worse,"  
  
"For richer or poorer," "For richer or poorer,"  
  
"In sickness and in health," "In sickness and in health,"  
  
"To love and to cherish,"  
To love and to cherish,"  
  
"'Till death do us part,"  
"'Till death do us part,"  
  
"This is my solemn vow," "This is my solemn vow,"  
  
The groom carefully slipped the ring onto her dainty finger. These were much more than words they were saying. these were eternal promises, never to be broken.  
  
"Bride, repeat after me 'I, Fiona," "I, Fiona, "  
  
"Take you Andrew, " "Take you Andrew, "  
  
"To be my Husband, " "To be my Husband, "  
  
"To have and to hold," "To have and to hold,"  
  
The guests watched. many of them with tissues drying their tears. You could tell just by looking at the two that this was by far the happiest moment in their lives. something they had been waiting for. and longing for.  
  
"From this day forward," "From this day forward,"  
  
The entire production was amazing, the beautiful roses. the music. nothing could be more perfect. Oh but her dress! One of the most spectacular I've seen I must say. It was a beautiful satin gown. It flowed like water as she walked. It was embroidered with beautiful lavender patterns from her right shoulder to the bottom of the gown on the left side.  
  
"For better or for worse," "For better or for worse,"  
  
"For richer or poorer," "For richer or poorer,"  
  
Oh she was so happy! You could just feel the warmth radiating off her. Me being her Gram. who knows her quite well I might add. can tell you the only time she was ever this happy was when Lori, her mother, let her go out of a first date with Andrew.  
  
"In sickness and in health," "In sickness and in health,"  
  
"To love and to cherish,"  
"To love and to cherish,"  
  
"'Till death do us part,"  
"'Till death do us part,"  
  
"This is my solemn vow," "This is my solemn vow,"  
  
"You may kiss the bride"  
  
And with that she was in his arms, it was the sweetest thing. They kissed. and every one was smiling. we are so happy for our dear Fi. She found true love in another, next it's your turn.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~  
  
The book closed, it had just been read cover to cover. The girl who had picked it up. had swallowed every detail. She sighed and leaned back against the tree behind her.  
  
"I can't wait 'till I get married. It's going to be magical! I just know it."  
  
"Anyone is mind Kagome-sama?" Asked Sango, the demon exterminator, as she emerged into the clearing. Kagome blushed.  
  
"No. but I know they will be special! They will be one of those people who are nice and forgiving and treat you with respect." She finished defiantly.  
  
"Nothing like Inu yasha then?" Kagome sweat dropped. "Inu yasha. he's not so bad." said Kagome quietly.  
  
~~~  
  
thank you thank you very much. not a long read. and not a long write. I leave u there. cause I'm tired. and mind u this is unedited for now. so you job rite now at this moment is 2 click that little button down there that says go. cause that will let ya review my fic! Hehe ok lala that was a fun venting fic 2 write lol definitely not my best.. but still ok.  
  
~shmo PS REVIEW!!! 


End file.
